<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>五次他流泪一次他哭 by zrch4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615367">五次他流泪一次他哭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrch4/pseuds/zrch4'>zrch4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assisted Suicide, Assisted Suicide?, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs, References to Drugs, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrch4/pseuds/zrch4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如题</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>五次他流泪一次他哭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>如题，五次jim moriarty流眼泪，一次他哭。依旧无剧情，哈哈！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>Sebastian Moran注意到他困了。这很有意思，因为他以为他永远不会困倦，但是如今他分明是看见他在打呵欠。他大约有三天的时间没有合眼，当Sebastian问他在做什么，他盯着Sebastian眼睛看了一会儿，然后小声地几乎是非常小声地说，走开吧，我在忙。那个时候应该是他第一次感到他的口气居然那么地接近一个正常人——正常，的人，是的，正常人，普通人。其他的人。别人。傻瓜们。白痴们。正常人。而不是Moriarty。</p><p>是的，他确实是在打哈欠。然后他的左眼角流下来眼泪。眼泪和其他的眼泪似乎也没有什么两样。</p><p>“你应当去睡觉，你需要睡眠。”</p><p>结果他大声地叫道：“By him lay heavy Sleep, the cousin of Death！”* Sebastian没有办法，他没有办法有什么办法。</p><p>眼泪被台灯照得反射出小亮光，他用右手的无名指尖抹掉了。</p><p>这是Sebastian Moran第一次看见Jim Moriarty流泪。</p><p> </p><p>*出自英国诗人Thomas Sackville（1536-1608）诗歌<em>Sleep</em>。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>    Sebastian就是想掐死他，百分之七十因为愤怒百分之三十为了色情的观感，却看见他疼得流泪了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>冬天的伦敦叠合下雨的伦敦，湿冷得很。而且还在刮着剧烈的酸风。Sebastian不懂他为什么非要和他一起出来在屋顶上待一整天，还穿着那傻逼的昂贵西装，深灰色，带点红味儿、带稍微多点黄味儿，他又不是学艺术的，考虑这个做什么？他不知道。他真正应该考虑的是对面楼里的小动物什么时候打算出它的窠巢。</p><p>他大声说，我们还有牛奶吗？</p><p>Sebastian大声说，我们没有牛奶了。</p><p>他好像很惊讶的样子，重复了一遍：我们没有牛奶了。</p><p>风又冷又痛地刮，脆弱的小动物恍惚地献身。轰鸣。然后他几乎是快乐地把Sebastian扳过来，脸对向他的脸，响亮地亲吻了他的嘴巴一下、两下。真是太冷太刺疼了，甚至对Sebastian来说也是这样的，甚至看见他大的深的眼睛里汪出来液体。Sebastian轻微地摇头。然后他们回他们的房子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>完事之后Sebastian发现他腹部有一些滴状的粘度很小的水，他漫不经心地用指肚蘸取了一些漫不经心地放在嘴里咂，咸美的，他一时不算很清楚它们从何而来。Sebastian突然有了一种奇怪的感觉，那就是他这一次失去控制了，这也许说明自己是特别的，也许说明他终究是一个人，也许说明自己的确是特别的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>在家里。</p><p>“这一次你扮什么？”</p><p> “双相情感障碍的大学数学教授，目前处在郁期。”说着他伸出舌尖展露淡绿淡黄的胶囊，然后再飞速地伸回去。他的喉结上下耸动。桌子上鲜红的丽莉在发出小小的甜笑，绞着两只银色的小手。</p><p>“不是真的吧？吃下去了？”</p><p>他耸肩，“吃起来多有意思啊。”</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>“然后我去浴缸里割开自己、哭泣、睡眠和割开自己呗。”</p><p>“未免也太刻板印象了。”</p><p>“但是人们都相信不是吗？现在，Sebastian，过来，让我在你的大腿上哭泣，你给我读皮扎尼克*，放Byron Janis和CSO的Totentanz**。快点。”</p><p> </p><p>*皮扎尼克：阿根廷女诗人，自幼接受精神分析，于三十六岁吞下过量安眠药身亡。</p><p>**死之舞（Totentanz）：李斯特所作钢琴曲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p>“我不知道……我不知道。”</p><p>Sebastian温声地去张嘴安慰，开了口之后发现自己发出的都是一些无意义的音调。他不擅长。</p><p>“我……太无聊了。什么都无趣。我不知道我还能做什么来阻止它。”</p><p>“如果你坚持，这如果是你的最优解，你可以走。如果你坚持，我不会挽留也不会——哭——”</p><p>“你会的。哈。”</p><p>“是的，我会的。总之如果你坚持——”</p><p>他的人生的主角（hero）不是他：多么奇怪，有主角，却没有英雄（hero）。如今主角正在走开，而他第一次感觉他特别、特别需要阴性的英雄。需要得想死。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>